Pups Save Nessie
In this story... I'm not explaining the details here! The Distress Call (Lilac says the title) (One day at the Lookout, Ryder, Rocky, and Penelope are looking at some old police radio) Penelope: Did you think we can figure this out? Ryder: Of course. Technology is my first name! Penelope: I thought your first name was Zackary with a k. Or was it Zachary with an h? Rocky: Can you get me a wrench please? Penelope: Sure. (She gives him a wrench) (He starts to add new attenae on top and fixes the loose knob) Rocky: Reusing is my middle name! Penelope: I thought your middle name was Stone. (Suddenly, the radio starts picking up a signal) Ryder: What's going on? (The radio plays the sound of bagpipes) (Rocky turns the knob and something speaks Scottish from the radio) Penelope: Oh, it's an antique radio from Scotland. (Rocky turns the knob and something happens) ???: *Scottish accent* Hello? Is this that PAW Patrol? My name is Nessie. (The three look shocked) I'm trapped in the bottom of Goat Loch. Help me! Please! (Signals ends) Rocky: Nessie? As in.... Penelope: The Loch Ness Monster? Ryder: This sounds suspicious, but we can't ignore the distress call. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He pulls out his Pup-Pad) Pups, to the PAW Patroller! Lilac, Skye, Rubble, and Everest: Ryder needs us! Everest: Bye, Jake! I'm off to save the day! (She runs off and Jake waves to her) (All the pups, even Penelope and Rocky are at the meeting point in the PAW Patroller except...) Marshall: Here I come! (He does his usual trippings into the Patroller) Oops... *nervous laugh* I guess clumsiness is my middle name... Penelope: I thought your middle name was Spot. (They all laugh and head to the front of the Patroller) Off to Scotland Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for hurrying over, pups. We got a distress call from Scotland. Penelope: The caller was called Nessie. (The other pups except Rocky gasp) Marshall: You mean... the Loch Ness Monster. Lilac: Ah told y'all that she was real! Believin' is my middle name! Penelope: I thought your middle name was Blossom. Ryder: We'll head to Scotland and find Nessie in the bottom of Goat Loch. Penelope: Yeah, we just head to a lake with goats nearby. Because a Loch is what the Scottish call a lake. Ryder: Right. Robo-Dog, I need you to test the submarine transformation of the PAW Patroller. Robo-Dog: Arf! Arf! Ryder: Zuma, I need you and your submarine to help. Zuma: Ready, set, get wet! Diving is my middle name! Penelope: I thought your middle name was Chocolate. Ryder: The rest of you, get your scuba gear. We may need you. Now, it's off to Scotland! Robo-Pup: Arf! Arf! (The PAW Patroller starts off) Penelope: We already are prepared for the trip, and I'm sure we won't be long. How about some music? (She turns on the antique radio and it plays a bagpipe version of the go song) (Pretty soon, they make it to Scotland and the Goat Loch) Into the Loch (Zuma gets into his hovercraft and it jumps into the water and turns into a submarine and dives into the loch) (Robo-Dog presses a button and the Patroller turns into a giant submarine and it dived under water) (The pups all stare out of the PAW Patroller) (Zuma waved to them from his submarine) (Chase started looking everywhere) Skye: Gee, you sure are looking around, Chase. Chase: Caution is my middle name. Penelope: I thought your middle name was Down. (The other pups except a blushing Chase laugh) Everest: Look at that! A goat scuba diving. (The other pups look out the window) (laughs) Made your look. Pranks are my middle name! Penelope: I thought your middle name was Peak. (Pretty soon, they reach the bottom of the lake and see a shadow that looks like the Loch Ness Monster) Rubble: It's the Loch Ness Monster! (Skye looks closer at the body, neck, and flippers and sees something) Skye: Wait, those are just rocks. Observations are my middle names. Penelope: I thought your middle name was Odette. (The subs swim over to the head shadow and see a yellow submarine stuck between two big rocks) Rescuing Nessie (Ryder and Zuma see a female white Scottish Terrier Pup in a Scottish Outfit in the yellow sub window) Pup: (voice of the caller) Hello, my name is Nessie. Marshall: Whoa, it was a pup named Nessie!? Lilac: Awww Betsy from Heavens! (With a disappointed look on her face, she lies down) Nessie: Help me! My yellow submarine is stuck and I can't get out! Rubble: Question, why a yellow sub? Nessie: Fan of the Beetles? Rubble: I rest my case. Ryder: Zuma, use your sub arm on the back of the yellow sub and we'll use our sub arm on the front of the yellow sub. We'll pull her out. Zuma: Let's swim out! *Laughs* Get it? We'll swimming out instead of divin' in? Rubble: *Laughs* I think I got a tummy ache. I guess I'm hungry. Lilac: For Pup's sakes. Hunger must be both your middle and last name. Rubble Hungry Hungry. Penelope: Actually, his name is Rubble Onthe Dubble. Rubble: Now you know how I came up with my catchphrase. (Zuma and Robo-Pup both use the Arms of their submarines to lift the yellow submarine out of the rocks) Nessie: Yes, I'm saved in my skirt! Penelope: Nessie, it's a kilt! Nessie: No, the boys wear kilts, not the girls. Penelope: Ohh... a whole new twist on the Skirt-Kilt joke. (Scene changer: PAW-Patrol Symbol) Border (A while later, the Yellow Sub is above water and everyone is at the surface) (The Patroller is back to a 8-Wheeler) (Nessie is with the rest of the PAW Patrol) Nessie: Thank you for saving me! I was stuck between a rock and a hard place! (They all laugh) Chase: I have a question, why are you called Nessie? Nessie: I'm just a pup given that name. I must go home now. Bye. (She walks off toward the Scottland hills in the distance) Rocky: I'm wondering.... Lilac: If the Loch Ness Monster really exists? Rocky: No, what Penelope's middle name is. Penelope: Border. Rocky: Huh? Penelope: It's Border. Penelope Border Collie. Rocky: Okay... Ryder: Come on, let's go home. (The pups head into the PAW Patroller and it drives off) (In The Loch nearby the Goat Loch, Nessie the pup's silhouette is seen) (She looks around and jumps into The Loch) (Underwater, she sparkles and shines and jumps out of The Loch as.... The Lock Ness Monster) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories